Demons Of The Past
by Innocence And Sorrow
Summary: Death Slasher, or "Slash" is a dare devil pony. He has no fear of death and will do anything to get his adrenaline pumping. He is a lax, free spirit. That is the "him" everypony knows. But in truth, he doesn't even know himself. He only remembers the past 7 years of his life. The past might just be better off forgotten, for the sake of him, and all of Equestria. Twi/OC Gore
1. Chapter 1: The Dare Devil Pony

**I do not own MLP or any characters from MLP. Only Slash and other OC's are mine.**

**Part 1 Chapter 1: The Dare Devil Pony**

High on a cliff, A Pegasus stood.

Wind.

It blew through his mane, brushing it back. He tenced his muscles, narrowed his eyes, and out stretched his wings, preparing to take flight.

In a sudden woosh of wind, he jumped off a cliff, catching air in his wings. He shot forward, toward a dark forest. Behind him, a trail of pure white followed where he had just flown.

As he reached the Everfree forest, he went straight into the thick of it, dodging trees by the feather tips of his wings. At one point he nearly hit a rock and pulled up at the last second, but managed to get a scratch on his right side. He flew above the trees for a bit, then dive back into the thick trees and shrub. He sped up, making maneuvering the forest harder, but he didn't mind.

He received a couple more scratches, but just wooted with delight.

He dodged left and right, up and down. He passed Zecora's hut, dodging it too, but pulling one grey and black feather off his wings. He heard a call from behind him, just barely catching it over the whistle of the air in his ears.

"Watch we're your going you big baboon! Or you might be on your death bed quite to soon!"

He giggled at Zecora's rhyming. It had always cheered him up.

Then he ran into a rock.

In a comical way he peeled of off it and landed on the ground in a heap. "Owwww." He mumbled scratching his head with his hoof, ruffling his mane.

"Serves you right, Slash." Said a voice behind him. He bent his head back to see an upside down image of a purple Unicorn. He flipped backwards all the way, lying on the ground exposing his grey belly and many,many scars, including a very large ragged scar that crossed from his left shoulder to under his front leg and splaying his already wind blown black and white mane on the ground.

"Oh, hey, Twilight." He said smiling at her.

"You are so goofy." She said and turned to walk away from him. He hopped up and made his way after her. "Going to Zecora's?" He asked in an upbeat tone. "No. I'm on my way to Manehatten." She deadpanned, not even hinting the sarcasm in her voice.

Slash stopped walking for a couple seconds then doubled his speed to catch back up with her. "Than your going the wrong way, little apprentice." He said jokingly at her. She 'tsked' at him. "You really should take life seriously." He tilted his head to the side. "But I do." He said.

"Liar." She retorted scoffing. "No one would risk their life so readily but you."

"But it IS my special talent." He said flashing his flank where a symbol for death had two slash marks over it. (A.n. The symbol is Japanese kanji. I'm not naming it cause Japanese does not exist in Equestria. At least I imagine it does not. So for humors sake let's just say they know it means death.)

"Some special talent… Being a daredevil." She said. "What did you even do to get it…?" She asked sarcastically. "Jump up and down on a sleeping dragon?"

A shadow crossed over his eyes. "I don't remember, remember?" He said looking down.

She looked back at him, then at the ground. "Sorry…" She said knowing she hit a sore spot she really should not have. She was aware Death Slasher or "Slash" as everyone recurred to him as, had been in PonyVille for five years, and he was only aware of the past seven years of his life. Before that all he knew was blank nothingness.

"Sorry." She said than continued walking. Soon, they came upon the hut that housed the zebra Zecora.

The grey and black being was busy scratching at the ground to dig up something. As she looked up she smiled. "Ah, Twilight. How good it is to see you, And Death Slasher too!" She Rhymed. Twilight smiled. "Hello Zecora. Do you have that potion done for me?" She asked in an upbeat tone. "Sure do, I will get it for you." Said the zebra moving to make advancement into her tribal hut. She paused to look down at a feather obviously from Slash's grey and black wing. "He almost damaged my hut, so I will keep this, but," she looked back at the grey Pegasus pony. "I really wonder why he does these things." She said sighing. "Such a shame."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Back with Twilight and Slash, she nonchalantly hoofed the ground, blushing at the uncomfortable and awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"So… Got any new big stunts planned?" She said in an attempt to make conversation with the grey Pegasus, who was staring at a butterfly on a branch, totally zoned out.

When he didn't answer, she nailed him in the flank with her hoof.

"Earth to Slash!"

He snapped out of it and the butterfly flew away. He stared after it a bit to longingly to be normal, but Twilight ignored that fact.

"I asked if you got anything big planned for you next public stunt."

Slash nodded, perking up at the mention of "stunt."

"Oh yeah, it's goin' to be big, so big the princess will see it from Canterlot."

He was joking of course, but Twilight knew that he did mean big.

"Well that's good." She said

"Awwww don't you wanna bug me a lot to try to find out what it is?"

"No!"

"Killjoy!"

"Fine! Tell me!"

"Noope~ I don't think i'ma tell you~!" He said with a happy closed eye smile.

Twilight sighed, a head of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She was used to Slash's anatics, but it got a bit grating after a while.

After a but, Zecora returned, holding a potion in her jaws. "Here you go Twilight," she said as she dropped it at the mare's feet.

The unicorn then opened her saddle bag and othingd the potion inside, swapping it with a couple bits.

"Thanks Zecora, means a lot to me."

The zebra smiled gently. "Of course."

Twilight turned around and began to walk away, while Slash stood still for a bit just staring off into space, lost in thought. Suddenly he noticed twilight was far away from him and shot backwards, takin flight. "Hey, wait for me Twi!" He said smiling, calling after he to wait up for him.

Unknown to any of the beings in the clearing, a set of aqua eyes stared at Slash with a hidden, malicious intent. "Death, soon, soon you will remember; that I promise, then we can take Equestria back into our grip." Then the eyes turned away and the falling of a leaf was the only sign somepony had been there.

Back at the library, Spike had greeted both Slash and Twilight with a smiling face.

"Hey Twilight, I want to apologize for not cleaning the library like you asked this morning; I just woke up."

He said scratching the back of his head with his clawed hand.

Twilight in turn sighed. "Thanks, Spike."

She opened the door, he horn shining as she did so, along with the door and began to head inside. She than turned to face Slash. He was sweating a bit, and seemed a bit pained. "Want to come in?" She asked, a bit concerned for her friend, but Slash shook his head. "No thanks; I think I'm going to go home and take a nap, see ya later." He then turned away and took off, flying a bit slower than usual.

Twilight sighed and headed inside to work on the job Spike never started and certainly never finished.

The library was a jumble of books and other micalanious things were just scattered here and there. "If I knew better I think it may look worse than how I left it."

Slash was feeling horrible; at some point on the way back to Twilight's library, an ache had spread through his chest and his stomach continued to roll, a couple of times he was sure he would lose his breakfast, And when Twilight invited him inside he declined To go sleep; he was feeling very worn out all of the sudden, as if years of sleepyheads seeped into his bones, catching an air current up higher into the sky he frowned and almost blacked out; dark covering the edges of his vision.

He was so glad when his house came into view.

It was a simple log cabin, two windows and a door, with a large willow tree archin over it, limbs swaying gently, calmly. It also cast a dark shadow over his house, giving it a cool feel.

He landing infort of th door opening it and sort of stumbling inside. A single bed with a fluffy grey blanket and pillows sat directly across end the room from him, and he graciously plopped down on them and felt the black take his vision.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

In a room where the only light was a couple slats from the barred window of a cell door, he could see a broken mare. Her legs were twisted slightly, and at her sides blood dripped heavily from long claw marks, her eyes seemed sunken in, and her wings, sprawled out next to her seemed broken in many places. Her hooves though, they seemed to be turning black, as if someone had slathers black paint on them, and in the short time he glimpsed her, the black seemed to slowly crawl up her legs.

"This is what you get for resisting it;" a copy's voice called out.

She lifted her broken head for a second.

"I would rather die than become what you-"

"We're ment to become." The colts voice interrupted her.

"I would rather be eaten alive."

"Wish granted."

And silence fell over the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slash's eyes slowly opened. The voices still slightly ringing in his ears. It was early morning, so he must have been sleeping for hours. From mid afternoon to, now, which, As he glanced at the clock, was 8:34. He plopped out of his bed, stretching his wings, and mucles. He then moved away from his bed to the kitchen part of his cabin, opening the door to his fridge he took out a leftover bit of hay salad. Stitting at his small oak wood table he are in silence. After a bit he finished the meal, and, much to his surprise was still a bit hungry. He usually didn't eat much, leaving him to a lot of leftovers, but today his stomach grumbled wanting more

Satisfaction in the way of food.

He opened the fridge but, sadly found othing but a few toppings. That ment today he would have to go shopping.

He sighed in annoyance, moving to grab his black saddle bags from a hook on the wall and a couple of bits from his personal chest in a closet.

When he first was aware of himself after "appearing" in Equestria, as he liked to put it, over the course of time, (with a little help from friends) he worked a part time job as a mail pony. (He was really fast too.) He had enough money to live off on his own and buy this cabin. He still worked sometime when the normal mail ponies were sick, but not to often. A bunch if the time if he needed money really bad he would do favors for friends,

but most of the time he would make it through with just a couple of bits. He was good at stretching his funds to survive. But that was because he barley ate anything.

As he made it to town, he landed in the market place, trying to find the stall he was looking for, a feeling of wariness once again crept over him, and once again his scar began to ache. A voice rang out in his head, but he was sure he saw it in the real world as well.

"Death.. Bringer…" His head moved to the sky, then to the forest.

His mind completely off finding groceries, he began to walk into the Everfree forest.

After walking for a bit, slash collapsed. His chest ached and he could bear it no longer. Darkness took his vision.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Typed on Phone, Please forgive mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

**I do not own MLP or any characters from MLP. Only Slash and other OC's are mine.**

**Part 1 Chapter 2: The Ritual. **

Recap: A voice rang out in his head, but he was sure he heard it in the real world as well.

"Death... Bringer..." His head moved to the sky, then to the forest.

His mind completely off finding groceries, he began to walk into the Everfree forest.

After walking for a bit, Slash collapsed. His chest ached and he could bear it no longer. Darkness took his vision.

A pinkish-purple mare with a deep velvet mane and tail slowly exited some bushes a couple feet away from where the grey mare had fainted. A small trickle of blood seeped from the center of the scar on his chest.

The blood, as it seeped out, seemed to get darker, until the stream was black, and soon the small puddle that had amounted under it was being tainted by the black blood leaking from the old wound.

The mare smiled, kneeling down by the colt and felt power rush over her as her pelt turned a grey and her hair a deep black. The horn that sat on her forehead twisted and bent backwards, and split into two thinner horns. The tips curved up, glinting and sharp, as though asking for bloodshed. Her cutie-mark of a rose blooming morphed into a rose dripping what seemed like black blood onto a pure white diamond.

She opened her eyes, her sclera had turned black but her irises remained a shocking purple. A wide smile came across her muzzle then, showing rows of pointed teeth.

After fully transforming, she stood up and grabbed Slash's body with her magic and placed him on her back. She was bigger than most ponies, about the size of a horse. Slashes body was not too much weight for her, so she began walking east, through the ever-free forest. After about twenty minutes of walking, she found herself under a dark twisting tree. The earth underneath stung her hooves but she ignored it. Placing Slash under the tree so his chest was exposed, she walked a bit away and began to dig up the ground with her deep purple magic. She soon produced a rusty curved blade from the ground, and once again using her magic, she purified the blade of rust and dirt, leaving it a radiant silver that glinted in the shade of the sun. Once again she began digging. This time she produced a bottle and syringe. She placed them by Slash along with the knife. One last time she began digging at the ground with her hooves. She was more tentative this time, being careful not to break what she was trying to dig up. When she reached it, a small black box, she carefully lifted it from the ground.

She then returned to Slash's side.

"Death Bringer, you have buried the true you so far... So far he can only come out so much, but this," she said levitating the small box, "will take you the rest of the way to letting him out," she set the box down once more after telling his sleeping form what she was going to do. She then loaded the syringe with the contents of the bottle and loaded it right into his heart. Slash's eyes shot open.

"The... Hell!" he said coughing as the contents of the syringe awakened him.

The first thing he observed was he could not move, he was paralyzed And the second was the grey mare hovering over him with purple on black eyes housing so much bloodlust it felt wrong to keep his own eyes locked with them. "Who are...? What are..?" He managed to choke out, through his clenched teeth.

"My name is Immortal Intoxication, to answer the 'who' question, and as for the 'what' question," she raised the blade into the air. "You'll find out shortly."

Slash was helpless as the blade stretched closer to his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

One never came.

Black blood splattered everywhere when the blade met his chest. He screamed; pain the only thing he knew. Intoxication paused for a second to let her tongue lick some of the blood from her own cheek and smiled, "Your screams are lovely," she said as she leaned close to Slash's ear. She then continued.

Soon enough, Slash had an empty spot in his chest, big enough to fit a rock. She had cut him up a bit more than necessary, but she didn't care really; she saw more bloodshed and more pain than this, mostly caused by her own hooves.

She placed a hoof on the black box opening it careful, so the contents would not fall out. After grabbing it with her magic, she eyed it gingerly and licked her lips. It was a small black gemstone, perfectly cut and crystalline.

It was what her race called an awakening stone.

This was not its 'true purpose' but it would serve perfectly for what she had in mind.

She moved closer to slash, the ground once again burning her hooves.

She knew they had placed pure cross water here, to keep all demons from touching this spot. It was starting to fade now, and she had to do this here, because of the irony and the memory. She smiled and levitated the stone into slashed chest using all of her strength to lodge it in there and make it stay. Slash screamed, his eyes had glazed over in a most of unknowing a while ago. The grey mare figured it would be for the best.

He then began healing the wound on his chest to some degree; so it would hold the stone in his chest.

When she was done, she leaned down and kissed his muzzle. "This will work; I know it. The peaceful life you managed to carve out in all the bloodshed you caused will come crashing down; just you wait." Then she teleported out of there with all the evidence from her little surgery no longer there.

-—

"Spike, can you get me old texts volume 6?" Twilight said pouring over a set of three books. They were a deep crimson color, all three where volumes of a set, entitled 'demonic tales'

"Sure, Twi."

The purple dragon returned a second later and set the book next to her, as she opened it with her magic.

"Aha! That's what I thought." Twilight said hopping up.

"What?" Spike asked, wondering what Twilight's big eureka moment was.

"These books were so hard to read because they were written in trionic!" She said, flipping through the second and third books.

"And that is?" Asked the baby dragon tiredly.

"You see, the passage start where in this book," she said placing a hoof on the first book, "then continues in this one," she moved her hoof to the second book, "and concludes in this, the final of the three volumes." She finished with a flourish of hoof on the final volume.

Twilight glowed with the happiness of knowing she was right and Spike managed a simple, "Huh."

"So what does it say?"

"I don't know, it's in some code or other language I don't understand."

Spike sighed as he sat down.

"But I am curious, so, Spike take a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said looking out the window. A mist clung to all over from the Everfree forest, laying think to the ground.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I have recently come across three books written in trionic, titled 'Demonic Tales' so far I have not been able to translate the text..."

She paused to think and the only thing heard was the scratching of a quill on parchment. "And I was wondering if I could visit the canterlot library to see if I can find any books to reference this text. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She finished the message and Spike rolled it up and sent it off to Celestia. She waited for a second before starting to turn away from the window, but when she was about to completely turn away she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a grey and red figure stumbling out of the mist. She squinted to try to make it out. After a bit it was closer, and she recognize what it was.

"Slash!" She said leaving her library in a charge to get to her still stumbling friend.

"Hey Twi," he said before collapsing down at her hooves. Blood coated his front, but no new wounds seemed to be there. She was puzzled but called out to Spike for assistance carrying Slash in. Rain started to pelt down on them, washing some blood from Slash. Spike soon appeared and with Twilight's magic and Spike, they carried the grey Pegasus inside the library.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Typed on phone, forgive mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Apprentice

Demons of The Past: Part 1: Chapter Three: The Other Apprentice

Recap: Celestia charged some magic at the tip of her horn, unleashing it on the demon. He dodged, launching into the air. Three feathers shot at Celestia, two missing her, but one landed promoting a thick lie of blood to roll down her side. She charged a bit more magic, but the beast just smiled. "I really must be going, so we will have to continue this some other time," the monster said bowing then taking to the sky, far too fast to follow without being prepared.

Celestia approached the bleeding colt. "Your safe now child." And a pale rainbow wrapped around him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slash's side rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing, and Twilight sighed. She had had trouble getting Slash up the steps to her bed for him to rest, and even when they got him off she decided it would be best to dry him off. So they did, and then placed him in bed where he now resided.

Twilight looked at Slash's sleeping form and a warm smile crossed her muzzle. She had been his friend for years and never noticed how kind and peaceful he was. Well, maybe not peaceful. He was a rowdy soul, but when asleep he could seem as peaceful as a butterfly.

She turned to leave when he whimpered in pain, and started to toss and turn as if from nightmares. After a bit, he settled down, and Twilight let out a sigh.

"Please, Celestia, watch over him," she whispers before turning off the light an exiting the room.

When Twilight arrived downstairs, Spike was in the process burping out green flames and a letter, most likely a letter from Celestia.

"My dear Twilight Sparkle, I would love to have you visit us and our library... Will be seeing you soon Princess Celestia."

Twilight sighed and started packing a bag.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slash felt stiff when he awoke in a soft bed. It hurt to move and breath for a second before he stiffened his limbs and heard a crack. He let the blanket roll off him and yawned. Then he realized something; he was not in his house... He was in the library. He was puzzled about how he got here, having been out to get groceries and venture into the ever free forest. His Chest tinged with pain, and flashes of what seemed like a dream crossed his mind. It was all hazy and hard to remember, but his chest was proof of it being real; too real. His own screaming haunted his ears, along with a mare's laughter. He twitched his pierced ears he trotted down stairs.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Spike! Grab my saddle bags!"

"Hey, Twi. Where you going?" He asked watching her pack.

"Oh hey Slash, Glad your awake and going to Canterlot." She said taking the bags from Spike.

She levitated the three books into her bag and closed it.

"What for?" He asked as scrolls and parchment whizzed over his head.

"I found some books that I want to translate and I can't do it here so I'm going to check the Canterlot library."

"So nopony around here knows how to translate them?"

Slash asked moving to one side as a couple ink wells and feathers flew by him.

"No," Twilight said as she finished packing.

"Are ya leaving now?" He asked.

"Only if you feel better."

"I do,"

"Then I shall be leaving as soon as I see you home."

"You don't have to take me home; I think I can make it on my own..."

"No."

"Trust me I-"

"If I do something bad will happen; that's just how it is. Better safe than sorry."

"I...okay..." He said giving up on fighting her logic.

The two equines soon left the library, leaving the baby dragon to guard, (and clean, because if Twilight came home to a horribly dirty library, there would be hay to pay.)

They walked in silence a bit, Slash looking forward peacefully, and Twilight giving him sideways glances every now and again.

After a while, Twilight could no longer stand the quiet and curiosity.

"So what happened last night?" The purple mare asked, giving the colt another sideways stare.

Slash stopped, and looked at the ground.

"Well I think I remember..."

He tailed off as a chill ran up his spine, and dread spread over him as pain racked his chest. He fell to his front knees as his hair covered his pain filled eyes. The pain was horrible, making him want to tear his heart out.

When it subsided, he was panting, and three drops of blood dripped from his chest.

"You okay, slash?" Twilight said grabbing a towel out of her bags and pressed it to his chest.

"Yeah... I don't know why but it seems I can't talk about it... All I can say is, it was painful."

He looked at the towel on his chest.

"Don't worry about my chest bleeding; it does that randomly sometimes. It's probably done.." He said still panting a bit.

"A-alright..." She said pulling the towel away a bit and smiled seeing it had indeed stopped.

She folded it up a bit and put it back in her bag.

They continued walking until they reached the Willow. "See ya later, hope you find what you're lookin' for." He said with a smile. "I will..."

They stood in silence for a bit before Twilight walked forward and placed

A hoof around Slash's neck.

The grey colt hugged back, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. They pulled away.

"See you later." He said with smile.

"Y-yeah." Twilight said, cheeks a deep red and ears hot. She turned away and began towards the train station.

Slash went inside his house and plopped on his bed, ready to rest up for a stunt he had planned in two days; he was going to fly high. Higher than anypony before, where the air was thin and the adrenalin high. A smile graced his muzzle as sweet dark bliss took his vision.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Blood coated everything; the walls the ceiling, the floor. Two fillies' heads rested on pikes, their eyes open in fear, pain and lament. One had a bloody hole on its head where its horn was removed, the other's ears where ripped to shreds.

On a mantle, a picture of three brothers hugging, one much older than the other two.

Candle light flickers from two candles next to the picture.

"When I was first chosen, my master did the same thing to the people in my family. Only she nailed their wings the wall and made us drink their blood, of course I had my sister. She was a good for nothing, stuck up, bitch."

The monster said from where he was standing by the picture; the candle light flickered in his emerald eyes.

He turned towards the small filly cowering in his brother's blood.

"Usually this job is not done by me but I volunteered so I could know every aspect of my life."

"P..please bring them back... They where..."

"Adopted. Not of your blood. Your true blood."

"GO AWAY."

"You hate me, no? Keep that hate, you'll need it where we're going." The filly curled into a ball, in total shock.

The monster said leaning down and grabbing the in-shock filly putting him on his back and flew out of the house.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slash's eyes fluttered open. He had been getting these dreams for a while now, but he never knew why.

His mind flashed to his encounter in the woods and wondered if that had anything to do with it?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Twilight yawned as she exited the train, now in Canterlot. She had slept on the train, she hadn't meant to, she was trying to read the books when she dozed off.

She headed to the castle, where she smiled at the guards and headed right to the library.

When inside, she used her magic to levitate a large amount of books around her and immersed herself in them.

Hours passed but she kept vigilant, cross referencing with the language in the book to translations, but she could not, for the love of Celestia, find what she wanted.

"You seem much immersed in what you're doing," she heard a colt's voice utter above her and looked up.

It was an orange unicorn pony. His mane and tail was also red and yellow. "Uhh..." She said looking up at him.

"You a book worm?" He asked leaning down at the books. "Huh... In the demonic tongues." He said looking at the books in trionic she was trying to translate.

"They, their own kind, wanted to get rid of him. He was, the darkest of all demon-ponies."

Twilight shot up. "You can read this!?" She said getting closer to his face.

"Uh yeah, I know a lot of languages,"

Twilight perked up.

"Can you help me translate these books? It would mean a lot... I don't know why but I feel it's important."

The colt smiled. "Sure thing." He said holding out his hoof. She smiled and took it. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's apprentice." The orange unicorn gave a surprised expression then smiled warmly once again. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Pyrojack, apprentice of Princess Luna."

~O~O~O~O~

Typed on phone, forgive mistakes.


End file.
